1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to slidable and flip-type mobile phones and, more particularly, to a mobile phone with a stepless motion function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of the science and technology, a mobile phone has gradually been a needful electronic product in the daily life of people. However, along with the increment of the demand for mobile phones, more and more manufacturers begin to produce mobile phones, so that the mobile phones with a plurality of additional functions as their features are gradually changed to be more and more various and have shapes with a tactile sensation in the manufacture. The slidable mobile phone, the flip-type mobile phone and the bar-type mobile phone are works of big mobile phone manufacturers.
Making a comprehensive view of mobile phones of each big mobile phone manufacturer on the market, the mobile phones not only have a plurality of additional functions, but also have light, slim, short and small shapes, so that people not only use the mobile phones in their daily life, but also collect the mobile phones in their home to decorate.
However, shapes of the mobile phones of each manufacturer on the market have their own features, but tactile sensations of the mobile phones are rough. The upper cover with a two-stage spring structure of the slidable mobile phone is most obvious, and not only external force is needed to push the upper cover to make the elastic force of the spring cause the upper cover to slide relatively to the mobile phone body to be separated, but also the two-stage structure is damaged after the mobile phone is operated by the external force for long time. Therefore, the slidable mobile phone having the above problem can cause the desire of collecting the mobile phone of the people to be reduced.
Therefore, the inventor provides a mobile phone with a stepless motion function to solve the above problem based on the spirit of active creation, and the invention are achieved after research and experiments.